Bazelthanaste
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = --- |titles = Boiling Burst Scale Wyvern |names = Bazelgeuse but steamy |species = Flying Wyvern |size = Large |habitats = Oceanic Tropics, Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands, Island Of The King |relations = Bazelgeuse |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are deadly, water-wielding relatives of the mighty Bazelgeuse found throughout both old and new world. Physiology are titanic predators with a preference for heavy, slow and brutal attacks. This is obvious, considering their large frame and huge weight. Interestingly, their pointed, almost triangular scales are, much like Bazelgeuse's burning hot to the touch, however, unlike it they are filled with boiling water. Once sudden pressure is applied, they burst and send out scalding water and steaming splitters. A 's body is of a shiny yet pale dark blue, the scales being almost black and having a much more rugged, sharp appearance. Unlike Bazelgeuse, they have two large horns, one on their chin and one on their snout. The tail ends in a blunt club as opposed to a thin spike, while the feet have strong and pointed claws. Once the animal's body temperature rises, all of the scales will begin to emit lots of steam, while the spaces between them suddenly shine in a strong turquoise light. The monster's eyes are of a deep amber color. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain are undisputed leaders of any environment they find themselves in, standing at the same level as the likes of Bazelgeuse, Ashraeneth or Deviljho. Only the aforementioned superpredators, the occasional Deviant or Elder Dragons are capaable of gravely injuring or even killing a , should a fight take place. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are strong, yet usually calm monsters. When left alone, they tolerate most other monsters, however, once angered they brutally fend off any unfortunate intruders or attackers. They are infamous for their often devastating fights with Deviljho and their relatives Bazelgeuse. These fights usually result in both monsters retreating heavily wounded and without either one winning. Turf Wars *' vs. Deviljho:' The fight starts much like the confrontation between Bazelgeuse and Deviljho. Both monsters growl and circle each other, before the Flying Wyvern suddenly slams its head forward. The Deviljho evades and grabs the by the neck before suddenly slamming it down (1200 to 2600 damage). The wyvern suddenly begins to emit huge steam clouds, before all of its scales suddenly burst and cover the Deviljho with boiling water (1100 to 2600 damage), the splinters making the giant brute roar in pain. The confrontation ends in a tie, both momsters will leave the place. *' vs. Bazelgeuse:' The Bazelgeuse roars at its titanic opponent before taking flight. The reacts by leaping forward and slamming its head into the Bazelgeuse's legs. It falls, however, while doing so it ignites the many scales it dropped already (400 to 600 damage). It then launches its body at its opponent (1100 to 1900 damage) making it flinch. The rears up and suddenly fires a huge beam of boiling water, hitting and scalding the Bazelgeuse's face (1100 to 1900 damage) before slamming its horns into the Bazelgeuse's lower jaw (350 to 500 damage), pushing it away. The confrontation ends in a tie and both monsters retreat. Tracks can leave behind four types of tracks - Track while walking, Cooled Down Boilers which are scales dropped from its body, Small Scratches on trees or rocks and - rarely - a Dislodged Tailboiler, which grants a higher amount of research points than the others. Specific Locale Interactions Should the find itself near or within bodies of water, it will quickly heat its body up before sending out many boiling scales. They will start to heat up the surrounding water, which not only emits huge steam clouds, but also acts much like standing in lava. Special Behaviors No reports. Abilities While already being formidable physical fighters, their true strength are revealed when they combine physical might with elemental attacks. They can inflict not only Waterblight, they also posses the ability to drop very hot scales, which will burst when too much pressure is applied. They can additionally heat their bodies up even further, making them glow and transforming their scales into steamy, watery grenades. Unlike Bazelgeuse, they can emit water from their mouths as well, which they will do very frequently. Description |Monster Icon = ???|description = The is a beautiful apparition when looked at from afar. However, once this blue titan comes closer, unexperienced hunters are advised to run. These forces of nature work with boiling water and incredibly hot steam, having the ability to turn even the calmes lake into a boiling nightmare. Their scales burst, much like their cousin's, so be very careful.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Eyes start to glow orange, spaces between scales immediately glow, steam comes from mouth and nostrils. * Tired ** Drools, all glow fades, scales take longer to burst. Interactions With Alternate States Rumors of frenzied exist, however, the research teams from Manano, Acatir and Astera could not yet confirm them. Tempered can sometimes be observed in the Coral Highlands. Mounts display the standard Flying Wyvern reaction to a mount, while occasionally also runninc around the area at a surprising speed and ramming their bodies into obstacles as to get rid of the hunter. Their heads, backs and tail tips are accessible. Attacks Note: The monsters share most of their attacks with Bazelgeuse, listed below are only the unique attacks. S-Rank *'Wing Slam:' Shakes some scales of its body, raises one wing and violently slams it onto the ground, making the scales burst. *'Headbutt:' Shakes its head and violently pushes it forwards, digging its horns intl the ground and making the dropped scales burst. *'Water Stream:' Rears up, inhales and then releases a huge, steaming beam of water. *'Advanced Stream:' Same as Water Stream, however, the monster swipes its head from one side to the other. *'Tail Club:' Turns around and slams its tail on the ground multiple times, scattering scales everywhere. It finishes the attack with an upppercut. *'Blowing Off Steam:' The hisses, rears up and suddenly emits a large cloud of steam which covers the area in front of it like a carpet. Then it rears up and flaps its wings, sending the hot steam everywhere. *'Minigun:' Shakes its body, sending scales everywhere. Then, it audibly inhales and fires several small water globs in very quick succession, setting of the scales and sending hit steam everywhere. *'Amatsu?!:' Much like the Elder Dragon, the wyvern takes flight, stopping when in a high enough altitude. Then it hisses, inhales and fires three thin but strong water beams in quick succession, each into a different direction. Rage Mode *'Scales BEGONE:' The roars, before lifting its wings and violently shaking its body. Scales are already flung everywhere, but the the monster forcefully arches its back and neck, sending out the scales like boiling, pointed projectiles and at such speed that they burst upon impact. *'Steamy Geyser:' The monster rams its head into the ground, creating a hole. Then, it inhales and fires an incredibly strong beam of pressurized, boiling water into the ground. This will cause quakes, as the water travels through the ground only to suddenly resurface in several, very hot and steaming fountaints. *'Bursting Cloud:' Similar to Kulve Taroth, the suddenly emits large amounts of steam, covering a huge area and creating a very large cloud right above it. The monster then suddenly leaps up, hitting the cloud and sending very hot steam and scales everywhere. Then it fires a huge blob of water onto the ground, lands in it and sends boiling drops everywhere. It will taunt after this attack. *'Amatsu... MAGATSUCHI?!:' The roars and takes to the skies. When up high enough, it will charge up and fire a gigantic beam of water that is strong enough to rip and flow into the ground. Then the monster lands, firing even more water into the rip and causing incredibly large fountains to erupt from below the hunters' feet, which send boiling drops and even steam covered boulders everywgere. The wyvern taunts after this attack. Music Theme WIP Breaks *Face wounded **Upper horn broken off **Lower horn chipped *Right wing wounded *Left patagium wounded *Neck scarred *Back scarred *Tail severed Carves |-|S-Rank= Equipment WIP Quests WIP Ecology Taxonomy WIP are vicious and relentless superpredators, found only in quite a few environments of the Old and the New World. Habitat Range are usually found living in the Oceanic Tropics patrolling their territories from both land and air. Interestingly, they have also been spotted in the Coral Highlands and even the remote Island of the King. Ecological Niche are at the top of the food chain in many environments, having little to fear from most other monsters. However, similarly strong monsters like Deviljho or their cousin Bazelgeuse do pose a threat to these titanic wyverns. Fights over territory, food or even mere dominance have been reported, both sides often being gravely injured in the process. Biological Adaptations These monsters are very similar to Bazelgeuse in their general body structure, except for the color and the shape of the scales. However, when examined more closely, one can spot several other differences. The most notable feature are the two horns on an individual's face, protruding from the nose and the tip of the chin. Additionally, two of the teeth in the lower jaw are enlarged, protruding upwards. Their wing and foot claws are larger and very sharp, serving as deadly weapons. Lastly, the tail is larger as well, however, it ends in a big club instead of a spike. The roars of appear, interestingly, somewhat higher pitched than those of Bazelgeuse, however, a deep, guttural bass note gives the roars more force overall. Some say one can hear a 's roar throughout the whole area. Behavior In general, these monsters are much more calm and placid when sensing no threats, unlike Bazelgeuse, which usually attack on site. However, once agitated they fight relentlessly and enrage very quickly. Surprisingly, they seem to be particularly bothered by both Bazelgeuse and Deviljho, as they are the only monsters a attacks immediately after spotting an individual. Scientists have yet to find a proper explanation for this irrational behavior. Introductory Cutscene None. Trivia WIP Notes *This monster had no real planning, not even this name and barely was thought about at all. Its concept came to be in the very moment its page was created. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Steam Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Stun Monster